Thunder
by Garace
Summary: Dean Winchester x reader. Reader is afraid of thunder and Dean has to comfort reader. Wow, surprisingly no bad language but it's cute and rated T. I don't own supernatural as much as I wish. One shot


The bunker was nice and calm until the thunder started. You missed your mom and dad but they were six feet under. No way to comfort you of your secret fear.

 _God's just bowling_ , you mom would always tell you. _I'll put Cinderella in for you_.

Sam was the only one that knew about your secret fear, long story short you were both hunting in the woods when there was thunder. You would about die of embarrasment if _Dean_ found out.

"(y/n)! Dinner!" Sam called up the stairs before the thunder had started.

"Coming," you responded and started walking down the stairs.

Dean was putting plates on the table, you had to admit. Your heart almost skipped a beat when he turned and smiled at you.

"Hey (y/n)," Dean handed you a beer before sitting down.

"Dean," I mumbled then cleared your throat. "What's for dinner?"

"Burgers," Dean plopped one down on your plate.

"Thanks," you said in a small voice.

Sam smirked under his cloud of brown hair. He knew you had a _slight_ crush on Dean.

His honey hair, candy apple green eyes and devil-doesn't-care attitude. He was all too perfect. You kept your head down while you ate- until the thunder started.

The first roll of thunder made you almost jump out of your bar stool.

"(y/n)? You look like you've seen a ghost." Dean set down his burger, "what's wrong?"

You shakily climbed off the barstool, "excuse me." Then you walked out of the kitchen until you were out of sight then ran up to your room. You burried under all of your blankets and tried to block out the thunder rolling in.

There was a soft knock on your door. "(y/n)? Can I come in?" It was Dean.

"Come in," you tried to sound brave but it was more of a whimper.

Dean walked in and sat down on the edge of your bed. "You okay?"

"Yeah just fine," you mumbled under the blankets.

"Sam told me," Dean placed his hand on your leg. "It's nothing to be afraid of."

You were shaking underneath your blankets, so you didn't respond to Dean. When he got up to leave, you poked your head out of the blankets.

"No Dean, don't leave. Please," your voice cracked on the last word.

Dean let his hand drop off of the doornob, a smile pulling the corners of his lips up. The older winchester walked back over to you and sat down next to you.

"What do you usually do during thunderstorms?" Dean wrapped his arm around your shoulders.

You winced as thunder boomed again, "it sounds childish but I watch Cinderella."

"Let's do that then," Dean said and looked down at you.

Thunder boom again and you burried your face in Dean's warm flannel.

You missed your parents more this time. They had both died in a car crash when a semi truck rearended them off a bridge. You couldn't afford to stay in your house anymore so you lived in your car until vampires attacked you in a dark ally. Then the Winchesters found you.

"Hey it's okay, where's Cinderella? I'll put it in." Dean pulled you closer to his body and kissed your forehead.

"I-in m-my trunk," you pointed to the large trunk on the edge of your bed.

Dean slid off the end of your bed and opened the trunk. Then he pulled out a battered VCR tape of Cinderella. He put it in the VCR player and sat down next to you.

Thunder rolled again and you whimpered. Dean pulled the blankets over both of your laps and leaned back on the pillows.

"So why are you so afraid of it? We hunt the impossible for God's sake." Dean looked over at you, green eyes full of concern.

"I don't know, it's just something normal to be afraid of." You were shaking like a scared dog.

Dean smiled as the opening credits rolled on screen. Then he turned up the volume to drowned out the thunder.

"Let me go get Sam," Dean said softly. "He's probably worried about you."

You missed Dean's warmth as he walked into Sam's room to get him. A minute later you were stuck between Sam and Dean. You had your head on Dean's chest, his hand was slowly rubbing your back.

Thunder boomed again and you burried your face in Dean's warm flannel. Sam looked over at you, his brown eyes sad.

Dean's hand kept the slow pace, you could feel his ring going over your spine. Your whole body was trembling without your comand.

Cinderella's raggety dress turned into her beautiful ball gown and Dean's fingers went into your hair. Sam's snores soon filled up the room and he turned over on his side.

Dean slowly ran his fingers through your hair, "hey (y/n)?"

"Yeah Dean?" Fear filled your voice.

"Why Cinderella?" Dean chuckled and brought you up into the sitting position.

"My mom used to put it on for me during thunderstorms," you whispered. "It makes me think of her."

Dean smiled, "she must've been wonderfull."

"She was, so was my dad." Your voice was barely above a whisper, "they died a couple years back."

"Did you have sibblings?" Dean was obviously desprete to get to know you better.

"No, Mom had so many miscarriages. I was the only surviver," you mumbled.

Dean twisted a strand of hair around his pink finger and pulled you onto his lap. "Well I'm glad you're here."

"So am I," you mumbled. Another patch of thunder made you hide your face in Dean's neck.

"Hey it's okay," Dean rubbed your back again. "You're safe, nothing can hurt you in the bunker."

Sam snored and rolled over so he was facing both of you. You both smiled and you pulled the blankets over Sam's shoulders.

Dean's beautiful green eyes were focused on the screen, then he turned to you. "Hey (y/n), can I tell you something?"

"Yeah sure," your trembling was gradually coming to a stop.

"I-I may or may not have a _huge_ crush on you," Dean grinned down at you. "I just hope you feel the same way."

You were pretty sure your heart just stopped in your chest. "D-Dean-"

"What? What is it?" Dean sat up and the smile dropped from his face. "Oh God-" he put his face in his hands.

"Dean, I feel the same way," you murmured and looked up at him.

You both stared at eachother until a patch of loud thunder made you cower.

Dean wrapped his arms around you tightly, "hey it's okay. It'll be over soon."

You trembled in Dean's arms. "I-I _hate_ thunder."

"Yeah I know," Dean mumbled and brought your chin up with his finger. It all happened before your (e/c) eyes. Deans lips smashed down against yours and his hands went into your hair.

You've never kissed anybody before, but it all came naturally. A large patch of thunder made you break appart.

Your hands were shaking as you grasped Dean's strong ones in your own. "Thank you Dean."

"No problem, Cinderella." Dean leaned in for one more kiss.

 **Hellllloooo fanfiiiccctiooonnn! I'm thinking about doing a Sam x OC fanfiction! How would that be? Please review or PM me if you want a story written! I need some stories to be written because I am getting really bored.**

 **So please! If you want a story written! ^^^^^**


End file.
